herofandomcom-20200223-history
Adam (Di-Gata Defenders)
Adam is the supporting hero in Di-Gata Defenders. 16-year-old Adam is the lost Defender (referred to as the "Lost One" according to Leizel) and the foster son of Brackus. His real parents were killed by Brackus without him knowing about it. He spent his childhood living with Brackus. But Brackus was busy making a world for him, and didn't really spend time with him. He also didn't treat him like a loving father should be. Adam eventually ran away and became a thief. This gives some extra skills, such as hacking and hand-to-hand combat. His background with the Order later gives him knowledge about the Yin-tos Army and other mercenary groups, which comes in handy at times. One example was when Brackus tried to trick the Defenders ("Perfect Host") by giving the Yin-tos a big pep talk, mentioning they wouldn't make it there for two days. Adam remembers that Brackus would not normally do that, and deduces that Brackus wanted the Defenders to hear the speech. He turns out to be right as the army had beaten them to the Spell Zone first. The experiences he has with Brackus makes him much less trusting of him when Brackus supposedly loses his memory, as when he learns of it, he states he still doesn't care. He is a mystery to his friends and enemies. He meets the Defenders under suspicious circumstances and joins the group on their quest for short periods. However, it's impossible to tell where Adam's true loyalties lie. Although he prefers to fast-talk and barter his way out of a duel, it doesn't mean he's not a skilled stone caster when he has to be, and has been capable of fighting without the use of stones since he was a small boy. Melosa at first has a crush on Adam, which made Seth jealous and lead to lots of fights between them, but the events that followed may have strained their relationship. Soon Adam does realize that Melosa has feelings for him and he realizes that he also has these feelings. Even though Mel seems to despise Adam in the second season (besides Dark Equinox Part One and Two) because he replaced her with a girl called Lan’wi, although Adam still has strong feelings for her. In "The Horn of Neglos", he and Seth voice their opinions on the fact that Atagor-am wanted to marry Mel. Also in that episode, Adam tries excruciatingly hard to free her and yells her name in concern multiple times throughout the entire show. His origin as a Defender is in fact hinted at early on in the first season. When on the run from Kid Cole's gang, he and the others take refuge in a Defender dojo. Cole's gang is unable to enter because their 'Sigil Signatures' are not on the list of those who can, but Adam is able to enter with no trouble. A vast majority of the deeds he does for the Defenders involve treason. Some are more heinous than the others. His most devious act involved handing Kara and the three Pure stones over to Brackus in hopes he could recover the Nova Stone from Brackus and the Ogama Pure Stones from Nazmul, as well as the other Pure Stones; while he did succeed, Kara almost ended up getting killed in the process. In the aftermath of the destruction of the Megalith and the closing of the Dark Realm portal, Adam decides to take a vacation. He takes the place of healer in a large desert city. His career ended when Seth had a Champion stone fused to his hand. He assisted his friends in saving Mel from the golem Atagor-Atm and the spirit of his deceased wife. He then helped Doku bring a floating Wizard Tower to Arboth. The Di-Gata stones of Arboth were used to power a machine that would heal wounds and injuries, even re-create missing body parts. He only helped Doku so that this technology could be beneficial for Seth to recover his lost hand. He then officially joins the Defenders as their sixth member. When Erik is thrown into prison, he makes Adam promise to look out for Kara and make sure nothing happens to her. Adam also promises Kara that they would get Erik out no matter what. However, during the battle with the Rath-Marak, Adam refuses help from Kara when he is pinned under a heavy chunk of stone, and tells her to help Erik instead. After Kara dies doing so, Rion blames Adam for her demise, and is so enraged that he transforms and attacks him. Adam flees, sporting a bad injury on his left arm. After taking care of his wound, Adam sets off to find Erik in hopes of getting him to tell the others that Kara's demise wasn't his fault. But Erik is even angrier than Rion, also saying that Adam knew nothing about duty, that he always abandoned the Defenders whenever they really needed him. Adam explains that at first he didn't care about the good of the Realm, but that changed after being around them. He tells Erik that together, all five of them would make Kara's sacrifice count. However, he temporarily leaves the Defenders on a quest to find out what happened to his real parents. The result of this quest is never elaborated on. He returns in Di-Gata Dawn to aid his fellow defenders in the final battle with the Ethos. Adam follows the others to the dark citadel and has Seth and Erik distract Rion as he removes the restraining sigal from Rion causing the Ethos spirit inside him to be destroyed. Eventually, Rion is able to destroy Ethos and bring peace to Rados. Mel then starts to hold hands with Adam and finally accepts him as both a Di-Gata Defender and someone she can trust and truly love. Adam specialises in the Yin, Yan, and Infinis sigils, and his spells entail traps and stealth-based combat. Adam also carries a retractable staff and is apparently the only Defender trained in non-stone-based combat. Additionally, he bears a cloak, which allows him to make himself nearly invisible. He sometimes casts with his left hand as well as his right, suggesting that he may be ambidextrous. His Guardian is Firefox. Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Thieves Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love